Double oven range appliances generally include upper and lower cooking chambers. A user of the double oven range appliances may conveniently utilize either or both of the upper and lower cooking chambers to cook food items. In certain double oven range appliance, the upper cooking chamber is smaller than the lower cooking chamber. Thus, the user may utilize the upper cooking chamber to cook smaller food items and the lower cooking chamber to cook larger food items.
Double oven range appliances also generally include two doors, one for the upper cooking chamber and another for the lower cooking chamber. The doors are generally rotatably mounted to a cabinet of the appliance with hinges. Thus, the user of the double oven range appliance may rotate the doors open on the hinges in order to access the upper and lower cooking chambers.
Hinges have certain drawbacks that may be inconvenient or undesirable to users. For example, removing food items from the upper cooking chamber can be difficult or awkward. In particular, the upper cooking chamber may be relatively small compared to the lower cooking chamber, and reaching into the upper cooking chamber to grasp and handle cookware therein can be difficult or awkward. In addition, monitoring the cooking of food items within the upper cooking chamber can be difficult due to poor visibility of the food items within the upper cooking chamber even when the door to the upper cooking chamber is open.
Accordingly, an oven appliance with features for facilitating access to food items within a cooking chamber of the oven appliance would be useful. In addition, an oven appliance with features for facilitating monitoring of food items within a cooking chamber of the oven appliance would be useful.